


Pronouns

by astorinx



Category: Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Headcanon, Nonbinary Character, Short One Shot, literally only wrote this to piss off enbyphobes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorinx/pseuds/astorinx
Summary: Astro explains why they use they/them pronouns.
Kudos: 8





	Pronouns

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this to ff.net for pride month after an enbyphobic dumbass decided sending me an ask on Tumblr questioning why I use they/them pronouns for Astro in my fics was a great idea.   
> Hope you enjoy, black non-binary lives matter :)

Astro uses they/them pronouns.

"It's pretty simple," they say.

"You see... my whole life up until this point I've been slapped with the gender of 'male' and the pronouns 'he/him' and while for some that's what they wished happened from the start, I... don't hold that same sentiment."

"Hear me out though, gender is... pretty weird. I mean from what I hear, you humans seem to really like to put things in sturdy boxes. It's so rigid, I'm surprised no ones gone stir crazy over it!"

"I just like the idea of having something that says 'I'm just me. I'm not in a box. I'm not rigid. I just have a stellar sense of fashion and a strong aversion to hyper masculinity... oh, and a sense of humor.'"

"But I know! You're probably a little confused. 'But you're just a robot, how can you make a decision like that?!' Or 'isn't being a non-binary robot perpetuating stereotypes?!' And that's the point."

"To decide to be outside of the gender binary, is to recognize the binary in the first place! That's where everyone who's ever seen me and used 'he/him' pronouns comes in. That was assigned, not subscribed to by me. So logically speaking, if I was, as you humans call it 'assigned male at... creation?' Then I have just been inducted into the gender binary— which means I can turn in my membership card and leave if I'd like. And if you haven't been paying attention— I do."

"Humans seem to take a really big issue with this, but I'd argue it means absolutely nothing. I don't think it's a big deal, then again I still haven't confronted my dad about the stuff he did ages ago and hasn't apologized for, even though he really should because I have nightmares about it every other night and, should probably get help for it, but instead I have to sit here and explain to dummies why insisting I'm male is stupid especially after questioning why I'm non-binary, as if they didn't already answer the question themselves earlier when they 'proudly' stated I'm apparently a boy."

"... Humans are weird."


End file.
